Magolor Universe
by NinaTheWolf
Summary: Yet another crossover this is a AU where the Steven universe characters are replaced by Kirby Characters so yeah BTW Blade is Pearl, Marx is Amethyst, and a OC named Violet is Garnet and Magolor is Steven (I don't know why) including fusions which were made sorta by me (Rated T for Some Suggested themes and Violence ) Ships: Magolor X ? Kirby X Meta Knight (Fluff Relationship)


Disclaimer: I don't own Steven universe or Kirby I only own one OC in this chapter. Enjoy the story :3

Chapter 1: Gem Glow

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Said a scream from inside the Big Donut. Magolor had been screaming because his favorite ice cream treat had cancelled production of it

"Why would they cancel Cookie Cats!" said Magolor while looking at the Cookie Cat fridge.

"Maybe because they couldn't beat Lion Lickers?" said Knuckle Joe in a annoyed tone while unpacking a box of donuts. Lion Lickers had been the Rivals of Cookie Cats.

"Awww Lion Lickers really? They don't even look like real Lions" said Magolor while frowning at the fridge with Lion Lickers.

"Well kids seem to like them" said Tiff at the counter

"Kids these days they don't know what's good for them...oh Cookie Cats you were so delicious I will never forget you." said Magolor while hugging the Cookie Cat fridge.

"Umm Magolor do you want to take the Fridge?" Said Tiff as Knuckle Joe looked over at Magolor with a weirded out look.

Magolor slowly nodded his head.

-Time Skip-

Magolor skipped over to the beach house he lived in to put the Cookie Cat fridge in the kitchen he opened the door.

"Hey Guy-Ahhhh!" Said Magolor as a weird insect gem thing pounced at him but was suddenly grabbed by a wing with 2 spikes on the rim of the wing Magolor looked over to see a purple creature with a blue and red jester hat it also wore brown shoes and had a red bow tie on. Its wings had yellow rims and different color diamonds at were the feathers would be it also had a heart on the end both of it's wings. the creature lifted up one of its wings.

"Sup?" Said the creature.

"Marx!" Said Magolor. Another creature was attacking these gem things it wore green armor and had a long helmet with a pink mouth guard at the end. it had a short orange ponytail at the top of its helmet it was attacking the creatures with a sword and then the creature turned to face Magolor.

"I'm sorry Magolor but they somehow got into your room we'll get rid of them at once." Said the creature

"It's alright Blade they're cute can't we keep them?" Said Magolor. The gem creature didn't seem to agree with him as it spit acid at him but a large shadow flew towards him. The shadow grabbed the insect and used a golden sword to cut the insect. The shadow turned out to be Violet a big light purple puffball with a mask that covered most of his face but left his green eyes showable they would switch colors depending on his emotions.

"Violet none of these Centipettles are dropping gems! I'm starting to get worried" said Blade as he killed another Centipettle.

"Yeah why aren't they dropping gems this is getting boring" said Marx with a bored look.

"Than the mom Centipettle must be closer than we thought" said Violet who's eyes flickered dark green meaning he was thinking. Magolor walked over to the fridge to get something to eat but when he opened it a Centipettle came out of the fridge

"Shoo! Shoo! Aww they got into the fridge" Said Magolor who looked to make sure the Centipettle didn't eat all the food

but he noticed some familiar wrappers with a cat picture on it.

"*Le Gasp* Cookie Cats! But their sold out and cancelled how did you?" Said Magolor while picking up one of the Cookie Cats.

"We knew how much you loved those treats so-" Blade started but was interrupted by Marx

"We stole them!"

"Well actually I went back to pay for them" said Blade. Magolor could tell he was unamused.

"Ahhhh He a frozen treat with a brand new taste cause he came here from outer space a refugee from an inter stellar world but now he's at your local grocery store! Cookie Cat! he a pet for your tummy Cookie Cat! He super duper yummy Cookie Cat! He left his family behind Cookie Catttttt!...Now available in your local grocery store." sung Magolor all the 3 caretakers laughed. Magolor unwrapped the Cookie Cat and bit it.

"I like to eat the Ears first" said Magolor as his stomach started to glow.

"Magolor your gem!" Screamed Blade

"Whoa" said Marx

All 3 Crystal gems were surprised even Magolor but the gem faded

"Come over here guys I want to summon my weapon so Blade you were right here and Marx you were on the table and Violet you were leaning against the table and…yeah" said Magolor

"Ahhhh He a frozen treat with a brand new taste cause he came here from outer space a refugee of an inter stellar world but now he's at your local grocery store! Cookie Cat! he a pet for your tummy Cookie Cat! He super duper yummy Cookie Cat! He left his family behind Cookie Catttttt!...Now available in your local grocery store" sung Magolor quickly "awww it was funnier the first time" said Magolor he waited for the glow but it never came. "*sigh* I can never summon my weapon can one of you guys explain how to summon a weapon?" said Magolor as Blade looked excited.

-Time Skip-

Magolor and Blade were outside under a petal tree.

"Alright Magolor if you want to summon your weapon you must learn how to dance gracefully like a petal tree than you must feel graceful through your gem" said Blade as he started to dance a bit and then he summoned his weapon. Magolor picked up some petals of the ground.

-Time Skip-

Magolor threw the petals as Marx just looked at him.

"did Blade tell you about the petal thing?" said Marx while eating a donut

"Yeah I'm suppose to dance like a tree or maybe not?" said Magolor confused

"Let me tell you trying hard is not fun so my weapon just appears when I need it" said Marx as his 2 sides glowed and 2 wings popped out and he slashed a nearby garbage can

"See?" said Marx as Knuckle Joe ran over

"AGAIN?!" screamed Knuckle Joe

-Time Skip-

"So I have to not work hard and work hard at the same time?" said Magolor

"Yes" said Violet as Magolor looked confused

"or you could absorb all the power from the environments and let all the power go to your gem…that's how I do it anyway" said Violet as he summoned his 2 swords meanwhile inside of Magolor's head a tiny Magolor was shrinking while spinning then the tiny Magolor disappeared.

-Another time s- Ahhhh you get it-

"*Le sigh* I will never be able to summon my weapon maybe I'm not a crystal gem" said Magolor discouraged.

"Magolor don't say that you'll always be a crystal gem" said Blade.

"Yeah even if you can't summon your weapon" said Marx " You're always be one of us"

"Thanks I'm glad I still have you guys and Cookie Cat!" said Magolor as he bit Cookie Cat again his gem started to glow and finally it showed a water and fire bomb.

"Magolor! Your gem it's a bomb!" said Blade

"Whoa" said Marx as Magolor gasped

"AWESOME!"said Magolor as he accidentally shot the bomb and it hit the TV "Oops" said Magolor as the TV exploded. A giant roar was heard outside all 4 crystal gems went outside to see a giant Centipettle with long wavy hair climb the outer temple.

"It's the mother Centipettle!" said Violet as he jumped up to the Centipettle

"Magolor stay inside" said Blade as he and Marx jumped up to help Violet who was thrown down

"No I'm coming too!" said Magolor as he grabbed some cables from a box and went over to the fridge to grab the Cookie Cats and Cookie Cat fridge. Meanwhile the Centipettle spat acid at the 3 Crystal gems and cornered them behind a rock shaped like a hand.

"We could really use Magolor's bomb right about now!" said Marx.

"Hey you!" said Magolor as he carried the Cookie Cat fridge "eat this super bomb Cookie Cat combo!" said Magolor as he ate a cookie cat when nothing happened he ate another one but then the Centipettle spat acid at the fridge and all the Cookie Cats that were in it were melted.

"Nooo Cookie Cat!" screamed Magolor he looked at the Centipettle with rage as he sung slowy"Cookie Cat he's a pet for your tummy Cookie Cat he's super duper yummy Cookie Cat he left his family behind Cookie Catttttt!" said Magolor as he threw the electric fridge shocking the Centipettle. "Now available nowhere" said Magolor as he went on his knees (if he even has knees)

"Gems weapons!" said Violet as all 3 Crystal gems summoned their weapons each of them attacked the Centipettle. The Centipettle exploded and left in its place was a green gem. Violet bubbled it and sent it somewhere meanwhile Magolor was burying a Cookie Cat wrapper "Rest in peace Cookie Cat" said Magolor as the three gems walked towards him.

"Goodbye Cookie Cat I will never forget you" said Magolor as his stomach growled as it was feeling bad "shhhh hush now" said Magolor.

"Dude don't be sad you helped beat up that monster!" said Marx.

"Listen Magolor you may not summon your weapon by eating ice cream but we're sure you're going to find out how to summon it" said Blade.

"In your own Magolorly way" said Violet while his eyes flickered blue.

"Thanks Guys" said Magolor as he then vomited.

End Of Episode

A/N: Thanks guys for reading this took longer because of the chapter length now I'm going to be writing longer chapters which are going to take longer also I left out some things because I couldn't remember the episode that well so I forgot a few things also here's who is who so Marx is Amethyst, Blade is Pearl, Violet is Garnet and Magolor is Steven (Duh) so yeah see ya in the next chapter also there are some big spaces because Microsoft Word didn't want to make this one page so sorry for the big spaces see ya next time ^_^


End file.
